


Crowley's soft smile for Aziraphale

by Awenna



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Senses, Smell, Taste, Touch, hearing, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: A series of snippets of Crowley and Aziraphale's life after the Apocawasn't centred around one of the five sense each. Includes a very smitten demon and a besotted angel.





	Crowley's soft smile for Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> We are back with the double drabbles because I like the structure and it was fun to just not decide for which of the five prompts I wanted to write and just write for all of them! It's day 4 for the Ineffable Husbands Week already. :D  
For the "Hearing" section, I mention "The Girl from Ipanema", I recommend listening to the song at the same time. Just [click the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5QfXjsoNe4). :)  
I hope you will enjoy it, today's fluffy. :D

** • Sight ** **•**

Aziraphale’s throat closed itself as he watched Crowley taking care of his plants. They both were inside the greenhouse. Aziraphale had been reading on one of the armchairs they had put in one corner. After finishing a chapter, he had looked up from his book and his brain had stopped functioning for a second when he gazed at Crowley. His Crowley. He sometimes forgot how beautiful his companion was. How much he loved him. And then just like that his brain and body would remind him. His heart was so full. He never wanted for moments like these to stop. They had fought hard to make this happen and he would fight hard against anyone or anything who would want to take it away. They had not met Aziraphale when he was angry. Not an emotion an angel should have, but an emotion he had when someone tried to hurt someone dear to him.

Sensing Aziraphale’s gaze on him, Crowley turned from the plant he was currently taking care of. He smiled with that soft smile he reserved especially for his angel. Aziraphale blushed, smiled, and turned his eyes downward towards his book. He was so soft for his demon.

** • Hearing ** **•**

Crowley and Aziraphale were both spending the evening in Aziraphale’s bookshop enjoying the evening after a good meal and some good wine. Aziraphale was reading a book and Crowley was lost in his thoughts, looking at Aziraphale with a soft smile on his lips. They had put some music on Aziraphale’s record player. They were not limited to whatever songs where originally on that disk, Crowley had modified it so it would play a continuous string of random songs that felt appropriate for the moment.

One song finished and another started. It was “The Girl from Ipanema” and Crowley suddenly felt the need to stand up and dance with Aziraphale. He stood up and said “Come on, angel. Stand up and dance with me”

The angel started to protest: “But I cannot…” But before he could finish, Crowley had grabbed his hand and made him stand from the couch. Aziraphale quickly put his book on the table next to them and came closer to Crowley. They started to sway to the rhythm of the music. The angel put his head on the demon’s shoulder, slowly relaxing. They kept swaying even after the song ended. Outside, the snow started to fall.

**• Smell ** **•**

It was a warm and sunny spring day. As often, Aziraphale and Crowley were sat side by side on a bench. At that particular moment, they were simply enjoying each other’s company without the need to talk or do anything. They were looking at the trees and flowers in front of them. They had decided to take a day trip to Kew Gardens. It was the best time to see flowers everywhere and the place felt magical. Crowley enjoyed looking at all the plants and flowers in the botanical gardens with their vivid colours. He particularly liked the greenhouses. Some were too humid for his taste, but some were dry just like he liked. All of them were the perfect warm temperature he preferred though. At the moment, they were enjoying a quick break before their next stop, the rose garden. Soon, they made their way towards the roses. Many of them were blossoming showing a mix of colours and scents. It was a pleasure for the scents, for the eyes and the nose.

Aziraphale bent to smell a white and pink rose. “Oh, this one smells like tea. Wonderful those roses! Should we go and get some tea?”

“Absolutely!”

**• Taste ** **•**

“Oh! I know what we can get! We should get some ice cream! There is an artisanal ice cream parlour very close by. I like their flavours!” exclaimed Aziraphale.

Crowley shrugged with a smile. “Whatever you want, angel.”

They had decided to spend the day on one of the coastal cities not far from London (for Crowley with his peculiar respect for the Highway Code). It was a warm day and much of the population of the region had decided to join them and enjoy the sea and the beach. They slowly made their way to the parlour with the sound of children laughing and running along the water, trying to avoid the incoming waves.

Once at the parlour, they both decided for which ice flavour they wanted. Crowley took one scoop of mint. Aziraphale took one of their bigger desserts with summer fruits, peaches, apricots, and mangoes. They found a table outside, one was miraculously free, and sat. Crowley’s ice cream was already starting to melt on his hand, so he quickly ate it. A bit too quickly for some of their neighbours judging by their look.

Aziraphale chuckled. “The ice cream cone was one of yours, wasn’t it?”

** • Touch ** **•**

Aziraphale was back from the tailor. He had ordered a new suit and picked it up earlier that day. A brand-new suit. He had not had one of those for a few decades. He had been preoccupied to say the least. But now, free as a bird, he felt like updating his looks ever so slightly. He had picked a mix of cream coloured pieces, brighter than his previous suits, just like his mood, and of very light red. The truth was that he liked having a reminder of his demon when he was not there and every time, he saw red, he was reminded not of anger or blood, but of Crowley’s hair.

He went into one of the backrooms where some other clothes were and changed into his new suit. He had a date with Crowley tonight in a new restaurant and, well, not that he would ever say it aloud, but he wanted to show off a little.

At that moment, Crowley opened the side door. Aziraphale went to meet him and Crowley gasped.

“You got new clothes. They suit you!”

Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley’s hand. It felt warm. Just like his new light red waistcoat.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you liked it. :D  
The pink and white rose mentioned in the "smell" section is called "Lady of Shalott" and really exist. It's pretty, go and check it out.  
Please comment and come and say hello on tumblr @dontbesoevil.


End file.
